A Demigod Roadtrip
These main character demigods will not be in this: Leo Valdez, and Nico Di Angelo. '' The campers gathered around the 6 demigods, everyond wanted to see them off. Percy and Jason struggled with the luggage, gasping and heaving. Percy grinned at Jason, as they set them down to take a break. "I couldn't help but notice the past five bags we've dragged to the car all say "Piper"." Jason frowned, "Piper likes to travel in style I guess." Annabeth bounded up to Percy, pecking him on the cheek. She handed him a small backpack. "Where are you other things?" Percy asked. She raised her eyebrows, "that's it." Percy half choked and half laughed at the forwining-trying-not-to-grin Jason. They sighed and carried the rest of the luggage to the car. "Bring me back one of those fabulous grass skirts." Drew winked at Jason. Piper stepped forward menacingly, but Drew was too busy applying eyeshadow to notice. Jason shrugged, and helped Piper into the minivan. Frank stumbled out of the Hermes cabin, with Hazel right behind. "Ooh what were you two doing in there?" Connor Stoll said as he and his brother came out from the bathrooms. "Ya, " Travis Stoll smirked, "''Alone?" Hazel blushed furiously, but Frank walked up to the two troublemakers. "I'm on a busy schedule, so if you two have a problem-" He paused. Connor fell back on his butt, and Travis backed up a little. Frank grinned. "I'm just kidding guys." The brothers laughed nervously and crawled away. Percy hopped on top of the minivan, "everyone IN NOW!" He pounded the side of the car for effect. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him and leaped into the drivers side. Percy started to slide into the passenger seat, grabbing the map when Jason stopped him. "Dude, I should probably be the one navigating. You can navigate later okay?" Percy shrugged and climbed in back. Hazel and Frank took the very back seat, where it was biggest. Then in climbed Piper, who sat next to Percy. They all started off, with the campers behind cheering and shouting. Their road trip had begun. --- "Pass the cheese balls!" Frank complained as he held hands with Hazel. Percy threw the bucket of cheese balls back, spilling them all on Hazel. "Hey!" She protested. "You didn't close the lid again Percy!" Percy said sorry and continued playing checkers against Piper. She was winning, but not for long. Percy triple jumped her three kings, landing himself into the king's spot. "KING ME." He crowed to Piper. She rolled her eyes but did as he said. Up front Annabeth was calmly talking to Jason and sipping water. She had been driving for nearly 2 hours now. Jason frowned a lot at his map but Annabeth seemed to take it all in a stride. "Alright people listen up!" Annabeth whistled and everyone settled down. "We are going to stop and get some lunch: any requests?" "Chik-fil-a." "Outback Steak House." "Starbucks." "Pizza hut." "Golden corral." Then with Percy adding, "Mt. Fuji, no wait Wendy's, not wait McDonald's, no wait..." Annabeth sighed at them. Jason nudged her, "well let's just go to Chik-fil-a, I htink it would be easiest to manage everyone in a smaller environment." Percy nodded and Annabeth sighed in consent. --- Percy rushed to the counter, pulling money out of his pockets as fast as he could. Before the waitress could even ask his order he said, "I'd like 1 chicken sandwhich, 2 chargrilled chicken cool wraps, 1 spicy chicken sandwhich deluxe with a side of waffle potatoe fries, and 1 peach milkshake with blue food coloring." Annabeth and the rest of the herd came in, "aw did you order for all of us?" She glanced at the total on his receipt, $17. Percy frowned, "nooo..." Jason's mouth was agape as he stared at the reciept. "Dude, you better share those waffle fries." Percy gasped. "Not the fries, anything but the fries! gods no!" He wailed and sank to the ground. Jason nudged him with his shoe, but Percy just fell face-first onto the floor. The waitress came out and placed the tray on Percy's back. Jason took a fry. The rest of the demigods ordered, even though it took Frank at least 15 minutes trying to decide what he should get. And the server kept forgetting to write down Jason's order, she kept staring at his eyes and biting her lip. Meanwhile Piper glared from the back while sipping her cookies and cream milkshake. When they were all satisfied and done eating, they piled back into the minivan. Annabeth frowned, "We just spent nearly a third of our money for this trip, we need to be careful on what we order." Everyone looked at Percy, who continued stuffing his mouth with his remaining fries. Jason took another fry. Percy slapped him. Jason slapped him back. They started to slap eachother, Jason using both hands wildly while trying to take another fry, while Percy slapped with one hand still eating the fries. This went on for a minute until Annabeth slapped them both. Piper laughed and asked Percy for a fry. He gave it to her, while Jason sulked. Frank and Hazel just sipped out of their drinks while reading a book together. Characters Piper Annabeth Hazel Frank Percy Jason Category:Fanfiction Category:DaughterofPoseidon14 Category:Story with original characters Category:Comedy fic Category:One-shot chapters